piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
April Fool's Day
2011 Prank On April 1st of 2011, the Pirates Online Team pulled a prank giving everybody, including female pirates, a moustache. The moustache appeared on your face no matter what. You could not remove it. If you had another moustache, you'd also get the prank one on top of it! It did not remove your original moustache, which remained under your nose for the entire day of April 1st, 2011. 2009 Prank On April 1st of 2009 pirates online released their prank for April Fools Day. Here is the complete text of the Pirates Online Current News released by POTCO on April 1st, 2009, titled "Prepare to Swab the Deck!" - We're excited to introduce a brand-new weapon -- the Cannon Swab! It may look like a giant cotton swab but this harmless looking weapon is deceivingly powerful! In addition to helping you clean your ship (you've heard of "swabbing the deck"), the Cannon Swab can be used to significantly slow down your cannon attacks and reduce waxy buildup. To acquire the Cannon Swab you must first finish the Cannonball Quest Run. Using the Cannon Swab will earn you a Cannon Loading Skill. Here's how it works: To use your Cannon Swab at sea, follow this simple 6 step process: :1. Address the cannon for inspection. For example, "Greetings Mr. Cannon, I will now inspect you." Once you've addressed the cannon, make sure the cannon is clean, and empty (this goes without saying but never stick your head inside a cannon). To clean the cannon, "swab" the bore. (To find the bore, refer to the owner's manual that came with your cannon.) :2. Pack your charge using the Cannon Swab. Do not "double load" the cannon, as double loading the cannon will make a MUCH louder and MUCH larger explosion than a regular single load. :3. Load black powder into the barrel using the Cannon Swab, making sure to push the powder all the way into the bore. To see if the powder is set properly -- a torch or match can be used to help illuminate the cannon bore (you may want to get your first mate to do this...). :4. (If you or your first mate are still alive after step 3) Load the charge and the cannonball, again using the Cannon Swab. (Be careful not to drop the cannonball on your foot. If the tip of the Cannon Swab gets caught in the cannon, use Doc Grog's Cannon Crud Remover to clean it. :5. Make sure the area in front of the cannon is clear and that Jack the Monkey hasn't crawled inside (or don't). Swing the Cannon Swab in a circle above your head, yelling, "Preparing to fire the cannon! Preparing to fire the cannon!" (Remember, during battle, it is proper Pirate etiquette to do this three times.) :6. Using the igniter, light the fuse to fire the cannon. Now secure your first mate and any other loose articles that may have shifted when you fired a double-loaded cannon (because we know you didn't follow Step 2). To attack Navy Guards and other NPCs using the Cannon Swab, set the weapon in attack position and begin swabbing! Other great uses for the Cannon Swab: *"Swabbing" the deck *Polishing barnacles *"Bonking" Navy Guards and EITC soldiers on the head *Limbo contest during long sea journeys. References #http://blog.piratesonline.go.com/blog/pirates/entry/what_s_that_on_your #http://blog.piratesonline.go.com/blog/pirates/entry/now_you_re_blowing_up Category:Holidays